Matching Pieces
by JustMe133
Summary: AU-CROSSOVER! MBAV-BTR. In a world where everyone is born with a birth-marked symbol on their body, they are taught one thing above all else: you can only be with the person who matches your symbol. What happens when love blooms? Rated T for safety, could be bumped up. No pairings decided yet.
1. The Start Of A New Year

**So, I had this story floating around, and figured, there was no harm in **_**attempting**_** it, right? Last day of Spring Break and all... figured why not give it a go?**

**I hope ya'll find as interesting as I hope it will be.**

**NO, I DO NOT OWN EITHER MBAV OR BTR. Just a fan :)**

**Enjoy.**

…

Ethan sat in his room, blowing out a long breath.

"Ethan? Come on honey, you don't want to be late," his mom called, making him look up. "Ethan? Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he said, getting up, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." He heard his mom walk away and he held his head in his hands. He didn't want to go to school today; today he would be starting his Junior year of school, and along with that came a very special class.

They called it the Mating Class. [He'd almost rather be taking Gym – he'd have to give it up to take this stupid class.]

When a child is born, they have a certain mark across their skin; it can come in a variety of colors, shapes, and sizes, on any part of the body. This mark identifies them with their soul mate – the one person they are destined to spend eternity with. When they find the person with the matching mark, they will then be united at the school, in the Mating Class, where they will grow to know each other, fall in love [supposedly], and then, once they feel like they are ready and, of course, above the age of 18, they can go on with their lives and eventually get married. [Although, he didn't get this – if no one was supposed to see his mark, then how would he find his mate?]

And Ethan thought this was stupid.

He wanted to _fall_ in love, not be told who he had to marry by a stupid mark on his skin.

But that choice wasn't his.

He frowned as he looked at his wrist; dark blue lines twisted and turned around, covering the pale skin and forming almost a bracelet-like vice around it. Pulling on his wristband-like watch, it covered it completely.

That was the most important part of all of this; no one except your soul-mate can see your mark. Moving as slowly as possible, he grabbed his backpack and made his way downstairs, still moving at a snail's pace.

"Ethan at this rate you're going to be late!" Ethan just huffed and grabbed a piece of toast, slowly munching on it. "Ethan!" He rolled his eyes at his mom's nagging and slowly sipped his orange juice. "Ethan Dean Morgan I will personally drive you to school if you don't hurry up _right now_!"

Okay, so there was one thing worse than having fate decide who you should marry – and that was having your mom drive you to school on the first day of Mating Class.

"You win! I'm going! Sheesh, I can't wait to get my license," he grumbled as he made his way outside. As he trudged up the sidewalk, he heard an amused laugh.

"Look like someone killed your cat E."

"I don't have a cat," he muttered to the voice, not looking up as he continued to walk; he saw a pair of feet & legs fall in sync with him, but he didn't look up.

"What's wrong E?" Ethan finally looked up and met the light green eyes of his best friend Benny. "Come on, cheer up. It's the first day of Junior year! One more till we're out and free!"

"We're never free B," Ethan muttered as the two friends continued to walk.

"Whatcha mean?" Ethan groaned and looked at him, face blank of all emotion.

"Mating Class."

"Ahh… yeah… that is kinda ridiculous, isn't it?" Benny said, a tad uncomfortable now. Ethan nodded, aggravated. "But who knows, maybe it won't be so bad."

"Yeah right." Benny just stared at Ethan as the two continued the trek to school. They were silent until they got there.

"What class do you have first?" Benny finally asked, making Ethan dig out his schedule.

"Uhh…" he said, reading it, "Algebra II with… Mrs. Marc," he said, seeing a huge grin split his friend's face. "You too?" Benny nodded and the two turned down the hallway.

Before they could get too far down the hallway, Ethan was bumped into from behind while someone cried out behind him. "Logan wait up! Sorry!" he called back to Ethan, who was rubbing his sore shoulder. He looked at the tall figure who was sprinting down the hall, but quickly turned back. He caught a flash of blonde hair and green eyes as well as an apologetic smile before the tall kid was gone. Ethan rolled his eyes and turned to Benny to speak when two voices called out, whining.

"Kendall, Logan, wait for us!"

Benny and Ethan were pushed apart as two more teens rushed between them; one a tall brunette and another a short tan-skinned kid. They both whined out the names "Kendall, Logan!" again before the followed the path of destruction the tall blonde had left in his wake. Ethan rolled his eyes and looked at his best friend, who looked amused.

"Let the First Day Antics begin!" he exclaimed loudly, making Ethan laugh as the two made their way to class. As they entered the room, they saw the group of kids that had run into them clustered around a shorter brunette guy who sat in the first row. Ethan caught another apologetic smile from the tall blonde before he made his way to the back to sit between Benny and their friend Rory, an energetic blonde boy who fell more on the annoying side of their friendship.

"You guys ready?" Rory asked, energy practically shaking his voice.

"For what?" Ethan muttered to the hyperactive teen, who smiled widely.

"Mating Class! I'm finally going to get a girlfriend!" Ethan groaned and placed his head on his desk. He could hear people around him talking about the class they would all be herded in. Propping his chin on his hands so he could watch the teacher try to teach the rowdy kids, he caught Benny staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Ethan rolled his eyes and looked at the teacher again, trying to focus.

Until he felt green eyes looking at him.

…

"You made me run into some poor kid," Kendall said as he entered the classroom. Logan looked up at him and shrugged.

"Sorry. You know _I_ like to get to class early."

"That's cuz you're such a nerd," Kendall said, a smile on his face that made his eyes light up a bright green. Logan just rolled his dark brown eyes and turned to peek over his friend's shoulder as their other two friends joined them, taking the seats behind them.

"Whew, you are _fast_," James said as he leaned back in his seat.

"It's because he's so small," Carlos said, making Logan frown.

"You're the same height as me!" The four broke out in laughter as Kendall caught sight of the guy he had bumped into to follow Logan.

"That's the guy you made me hit," he muttered, shooting the guy an apologetic smile again. He just stared at him for a second before he moved to take a seat between two guys.

"That's Ethan Morgan," Logan said, turning to see Kendall looking at him.

"How the hell do you know that?" James asked, making Logan roll his eyes.

"Because I remember things. I had a class with him last year."

"Oh." Logan just laughed and turned to the front. Kendall turned around briefly one more time to see the boy talking to his friend. Turning quickly before the brunette could see him staring.

"So, you guys ready for the MC?" Carlos asked, getting blank looks from two of his three friends. "Mating Class?" Logan mentally face-palmed as the other two both got looks of understanding.

"I'm ready," James said, rolling his shoulders. "It's hard to be this attractive and not date _anyone_." The other's laughed as Logan turned to Kendall.

"I have to admit, having the universe giving us our soul mate is a lot easier than making us look for them."

"Pssh, as long as mine is a hottie, I don't care," James said, making his friends shake their heads.

They were all ready for the Mating Class it seemed.

…

**So… whatcha think?**

**Thanks for reading & reviews are love!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. The Mating Class Begins

**So, this should be good ;D  
I hope.  
We'll see!**

**Updated: 03/28/2014**

…

"I'm so excited," Carlos said, bouncing on his heels as he and James headed towards the Mating Class. James nodded, scanning the room as they entered. Every Junior and Senior who weren't paired up yet were there. He smirked at a couple of girls who were making goo-goo eyes at him before he was dragged into the corner by Carlos, where Kendall and Logan were waiting.

"I've been doing some math…You guys know the possibilities of us find our "soul mates" here are slim to none. There's people all around the world; what are the honest chances of finding that one someone?" Logan asked once his friends were around him. "I mean, really, think about it."

"Jeez Loges, stop being such a downer," Kendall said, tossing a ball back and forth between his hands. "The whole point of this is to pair us up. If we don't find them, then we go on with our lives and keep looking."

"Exactly what I was saying – the probability-"

"Logan shut up." Everyone stilled at James words; he even seemed surprised by them, but quickly covered it up with a look of lazy boredom. "Just stop being a brainiac for a little bit okay, and just go with the flow."

"What?"

"Stop overthinking it genius and just _feel_." Logan narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"Unlike you guys, I don't let my feelings cloud my judgment. I think the idea of this class is ridiculous." The three of them watched as Logan got up and walked to a separate corner of the room. Kendall looked at James, who shrugged.

"What? It's true. The whole point of this class is so we don't have to think any more about it." The other two rolled their eyes and stared at Logan, who was reading in silence.

…

Ethan was pulled into Mating Class by Benny and Rory; he had tried to ditch, but they wouldn't let him. They plopped him down between as they waited for the class to start. He sighed in aggravation and decided to look around.

He caught sight of the guys who had bumped into him and Benny earlier and then followed their line of sight to a boy who sat hunched over in a corner by himself. He knew his name was Logan, but that was about it; they had had a class together last year. He continued to look around and caught sight of two cheerleaders, Sarah and Erica, both of who were chatting happily together – they were somewhat friends of his; by that, they would talk to him and the guys only when it suited them to do so; they all lived on the same street, so it was to be expected. Sarah seemed to feel him watching her because she looked up and waved at him. He returned it half-heartedly and continued to look around.

Before he could speculate any more on this terrible waste of time, a man with slicked-back black hair and a bushy mustache, dressed in pressed black suit stepped up into the middle of the room.

"Everyone, quiet down. I am Mr. Addams, your Mating Class Instructor. I am here to help you find the one person who matches your symbol. After that, the two of you will spend time together, getting to know one another and get ready to spend the rest of your lives together." Ethan rolled his eyes at this.

_What a waste of time,_ he thought, slumping into his seat. Only when he heard a voice break through the murmuring of the students did he sit up.

"There's too many people in the world for us to logically find our "other halves" here." Ethan looked at saw it was Logan who had spoken, his brown eyes narrowed at the man. The man just stood taller and forced a grin at Logan.

"We will work determinedly to find everyone's half here young man. If, by some chance, we don't, the person in question will go on with their life and hope for the best." Logan snorted in amusement and sat back down.

"Yeah right," he muttered, returning to his book. Mr. Addams watched him for a second before he turned his attention back to the class.

"Everyone, we'll start by passing out an anonymous survey – no names will be required. All that needs to be filled out is the questions, and then, in an optional question, you can attempt to describe your mark. If we feel like there is a match, we'll consult each other and work on finding the two people in question. Also, when you're done with the paper, we'll be done for the day; the rest is free time."

"This is stupid," Ethan muttered, making Benny shrug; he was staring rapidly at the man, who had begun to pass out the papers. As he was handed one, he looked at the stupid questions. He began to fill it out along with other students; he wanted to be done. He quickly filled out his survey, ending the optional question with _it's on my wrist_. After that, he dropped it in the in-box and quickly returned to his seat, bumping into a tall body on the way.

"I'm so sorry!" a voice called out; Ethan instantly recognized it. "I keep bumping into you huh?" the blonde said, sending Ethan an apologetic smile as he reached out a hand to help Ethan up. Ethan reached to take the hand but stopped as he caught sight of something under the boy's bracelets. He gulped and let him help him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm Kendall."

"…Ethan."

"Nice to meet you," he said, to which Ethan just nodded. He skirted past him then and went to sit back by Benny.

"Is that the same kid that bumped into you earlier?"

"Yeah…"

"You okay E? Look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, leaning back. "Just kinda woozy."

"Must've been from when you were knocked down."

"Yeah, must've been."  
…

Kendall glanced at the small brunette he had run into for the second time that day before he moved to sit by Logan, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw you hit Ethan again."

"Yeah, we keep running into each other," Kendall said, glancing at Logan. "You okay?"

"Of course. I think this course is ridiculous, but we're required to take it." Kendall nodded and Logan frowned. "Shouldn't you be back over there making fun of me?"

"We weren't making fun of you." Logan jerked up, catching James's eye; he had snuck over there undetected by the brunette.

"Whatever."

"Loges."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Logan winced at James and nodded.

"Apology accepted." James smiled as Logan stood up and stretched; as he did so, his shirt rode up just a bit on one side, making James blink as he caught sight of a black mark on the side of Logan's pale side; it was only a sliver, but it made James's head spin.

No one else seem to notice his sudden discomfort.

…

**So, am I guaranteeing any pairings yet?  
Nope.  
Just hinting at some possibilities ;)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Feelings Like These

**So, this is just a small kinda filler chapter, but it'll do.  
Ya'll will like it - I think :D**

**Updated: 04/02/2014**

…

Ethan blocked what he thought he had seen on the tall boy's wrist from his mind; he didn't plan on finding a match, let alone a _boy_ match – the whole process was a waste of time for him.

The class had been going on for a few weeks now, and people were getting paired up right and left it seemed.

But Ethan, Benny, and Rory hadn't had any luck yet. Ethan had to ignore that the tall blonde Kendall hadn't found a match either.

It wouldn't work, so he blocked it out, ignoring it.

He knew he shouldn't do that, but he couldn't face it.

Not yet.

…

Kendall had fallen asleep in class, a light snore emitting from his nose every couple of breaths. As he drifted off, he began to dream.

_He saw a glimpse of big brown doe eyes looking at him with utter adoration, pale cream skin that would be soft to the touch, and dark brown hair that he just wanted to run his fingers through. He couldn't quite recognize who it was, but he knew that this would be someone who would mean the world to him, and that he would be with forever._

"Kendall, wake up." Kendall opened his groggy green eyes only to be met with wide brown eyes that were staring at him.

"Logan…"

…

While Benny and Ethan were getting ready to change for PE, Benny moved to go and change in a shower stall.

"Why do you always change in there?" Ethan asked, making Benny stop and look away. "What is it?"

"My mark is on my back. I change in there so no one can see it."

"Oh," Ethan said, blushing a bit; it surprised him that the thought of Benny's mark made his face heat up. "Mine's on my wrist," Ethan said, showing off his watch-covered wrist. Benny nodded and Ethan moved so he could still talk to him as he changed in the stall. "Sorry I asked. I didn't mean to bother you."

"Its fine," Benny's voice called out from the stall. He was quiet for a minute before he peaked his head out. "Do you… wanna see it?"

"What?! You know-"

"I know," Benny said, blushing now. "But you're my best friend… no harm in seeing it, right?"

"Benny I don't know…"

"It was just a thought. Sorry I made you uncomfortable."

"No, it's not that… Maybe not at school though. It would be interesting to see someone else's…But we could get in serious trouble here."

"What about after?"

"…Sure. After school." Benny grinned before he pulled back into the stall; in a minute, he was out, changed into his gym clothes.

"Well, let's go pretend to play sports!"

…

Carlos was watching James, who was staring absent-mindedly at nothing, twirling his pencil between his fingers; James typically didn't do anything in class, so this wasn't surprising, but he seemed even more distracted than usual; this had been going on for a handful of days now.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, making James jerk at his words and look down at his paper.

"Uh, nothing."

"James."

"Carlos, just… drop it."

"No. Something's wrong with you. What is it?" James shook his head and grinned.

"Nothing. I just was wondering what it's gonna be like when we find out match." Carlos grinned now and scooted his chair closer, bumping James's shoulder playfully.

"It'll be so worth it," Carlos said, briefly laying his head on James shoulder before he moved away, a light blush spreading across his tan cheeks. "You just have to wait for it." James blinked as he looked at Carlos, his friend, a weird look crossing his face. "What?"

"…Nothing. You're right though. It'll be worth it. I just… I can't help but wonder who it is."

"Whoever it is will be one of the luckiest people on this planet. No one will ever be good enough for you, but whoever you end up with will have to do." James grinned as he nudged Carlos.

"No one's gonna be good enough for you either," he said, making Carlos blush now. "I mean that."

"I know. I meant it too."

…

Benny and Ethan were at Ethan's house, trying to do homework, which wasn't working for either boy.

"So, you've never shown anyone your mark?" Benny asked, making Ethan look at him and nod.

"Yeah, my parents pretty much trained me to not show anyone until I found my "match"," he said, making air quotes around the word. "I've always worn something on my wrist to cover it. I can't believe I'm considering even showing it to you."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. But… I'm tired of hiding. Adults who have found theirs can walk around with theirs all out in the open, why can't we?"

"Because it's not supposed to be seen."

"Which is bullshit," Benny said, standing up and beginning to lift up his shirt. "I want you, my best friend, to see it."

"Benny-"

"Just humor me. You don't have to show me yours. I'm just tired of hiding; tired of having to change in the stalls every day, having to wear a shirt when I swim… it's a pain."

"You're very opinionated about this."

"Hell yeah I am." Ethan laughed as Benny pulled his shirt off and turned so his back was facing him. Ethan stood up slowly as he looked at his friend's back.

"Wow."

"Yeah. It's kinda cool isn't it?"

"Cooler than mine… can I…?" Ethan asked, hand already raised.

"Sure." Ethan slowly raised his hand and stared at the dark green mark that covered his back; it spread from his shoulder blades down, in a large, folded-wing shape. "They're like dragon wings."

"Like I said, pretty cool."

"Definitely." Benny grinned and pulled his shirt back on, facing his friend. "What?"

"I feel… like a weight has been lifted. I'm glad I showed you."

"Me too," Ethan said, beginning to pull off his watch. He caught Benny's look and smiled. "It's only fair." Benny grinned as he caught Ethan's wrist in his hand; he stared at the dark twisted mark that covered his wrist.

"Yours isn't that bad," he said, making Ethan shake his head. "Really. I like it."

"But it's not dragon wings." Benny shook his head as Ethan put his watch back on.

"Whatever."

…

**I hope ya'll liked this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. It's Happening

**So, this is gonna be a good chapter.  
I can feel it.  
So stop reading this and get to the story!**

**Updated: 04/11/2014**

…

Ethan was sitting in the library for his free period when a tall shadow appeared before him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He looked up and caught warm green eyes.

_Kendall_.

"Not at all," Ethan said, moving his stuff around so the tall blonde could set his down. "Kendall, right?"

"Right. Ethan?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you…again." Ethan chuckled and nodded.

"Back at you." The two were silent as they went back to what they were doing; Ethan studying, and Kendall reading a book. Every now and then, Kendall would glance up at Ethan, a look of concentration on his face; Ethan tried to ignore it, but after about the 10th time in 10 minutes, he spoke up. "What are you staring at?"

"Uh… nothing." Ethan just stared at the blonde again, making him sag in his seat a bit. "You just look… familiar to me is all."

"We do have the _mating class_ together… And you did bump into me on the first day of school, remember?"

"Yeah, I know… it's just… I don't know. Something about you…" Ethan shrugged while Kendall stared at him; he began to nervously tug on his watch a bit though as he felt those green orbs lock on him. Ethan, after a few more minutes, finally looked up, his eyes first connecting with the green irises and then flashing down to Kendall's bracelets before he looked back, hoping he hadn't been caught. Kendall seemed to notice before his face paled a bit. "Do you-"

"I have to go," Ethan said, grabbing his stuff and getting up. "It was nice talking to you Kendall." Kendall watched him go, confusion furrowing deep into his face as he watched Ethan practically scurry away from him.

_What was all of that about?_

…

Logan waited for the last straggler to leave the locker-room before he stood up and stretched. Gym class today had been extra-exhausting.

_We're in high school for crying out loud! You think dodgeball would be outlawed or something. Sheesh_. Logan's thoughts grumbled as he pulled out his clothes; he had been hit one too many times in the games today. He was sore, achy, and just wanted to actually shower after class today. Now that the locker-room was empty, he could shower in peace; usually he avoided showering at all because his mark was on his side, but today he didn't care.

No one was around as he trumped to the showers, getting it as hot as possible. The only joy he had was that the next period was free for both him and the gym/locker-room area, so he didn't have to worry about intruders or being late. Stripping out of his sweat-riddled clothes, he stepped into the hot spray, letting it hit his sore body in all the right places. As he leaned against the wall closest to the shower-head, he let his fingers trail down his side and the mark that darkened his otherwise pale skin.

It was rather large, twisting down the side of his body and curving into his 'V' area on one side. It stopped at his hip, making it look like a bad tattoo.

His mom had said it almost looked like a snake the way it twisted and curved.

He had snorted at that.

He would be completely happy if he never found his "match"; his mom thought that was ridiculous of him for thinking that way.

But he didn't care. He thought it was stupid. People should fall in love, not be told who they're going to be with, right?

Logan stopped his thoughts as the water began to run cold. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, stepping out of the stall and meeting wide hazel eyes.

…

James had been on his way to study hall when he realized he had left his comb in his gym locker.

_I can't leave Lucky behind!_ That was the only thought racing through his mind as he turned and high-tailed it back to the locker-room, smiling once he had the small piece of pointed plastic back in his hand. He was about to leave when he noticed a familiar backpack slung against a bench.

_Logan_.

He knew that bag anywhere; setting down his own, he decided to go search for the boy in question. Hearing water running, he made his way to the showers. All the privacy curtains were open except for one, smack dab in the middle. James leaned against the wall, waiting.

He didn't know why he was waiting exactly; he kept telling himself that he wanted to make sure Logan was okay, but he had a feeling it was more than that.

The water stopped running, and James felt antsy as he shifted from foot to foot.

Finally though, Logan stepped out with nothing but a towel around his waist. James's eyes widened as he caught the curved mark that twisted up his friend's side.

It wasn't black exactly, more like a dark violet as it twisted and curved, finally resting at the teen's hip, the final curve twisting and pointing right at his privates. James finally looked up to see Logan staring at him in curiosity.

"What's up?"

"Uh… I forgot my comb and then saw your bag. Wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh. Thanks." They stood there awkwardly for a minute before James yanked up his shirt, a blush darkening his cheeks as he avoided Logan's eyes.

…

Logan gaped at the mark on his friend.

The mark that perfectly matched his.

…

Carlos was conflicted as he walked with Kendall to their next class. Stopping in the hallway, the blonde turned to look at the small caramel-skinned teen.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Carlos shook his head and turned away. "Whoa whoa whoa, what's wrong buddy?"

"I think I like someone," he said softly, staring at his hands. People kept streaming past them to get to class, but Kendall ignored them, focused on his friend.

"Oh. Who is it?" Carlos shook his head and looked at Kendall with pleading eyes. "Right, got it. Don't ask that. Well, you're just gonna have to ignore it. We've only got our matches to look forward to." Carlos caught the undertone to his friend's voice, making him meet his green eyes.

"You like someone."

"Yeah, I do."

…

Rory was giddy as he bounced up to his friends, a small girl at his side; the girl had wild red hair and bright blue eyes as she stood next to him, a small grin on her face.

"Guess what!"

"What?" Benny and Ethan asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

"I met my match!"

…

**Ooh ooh, people are beginning to get matched up!**

**Wonder who's next…**

**See ya'll soon**

**-JustMe133**


	5. All Around Us

**New chapter time! I'm sick in bed, so let's hope this doesn't suck.**

**Updated: 04/16/2014**

…

Logan stood there, staring at the tan, muscular chest of his long-time friend; how had he not seen this coming? How could he not have known?

And the better question, _**HIS MATCH WAS A GUY?! **_Logan gulped and stepped back, looking at his feet. When he did so, he remembered he was only in a towel, and alone, in the locker room, with James.

"Uh… we need to talk about this, but I _really_ want to get dressed first."

"Right," James said, letting his shirt fall back down as he shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. "I'll just wait… out there." Logan nodded and heard James walk away; he still wouldn't look up. Finally, after many deep breaths, he looked up and sighed when he saw he was alone. Quickly toweling off and putting on his clothes, he found James waiting for him. Standing there, the two just stared at each other.

"So… what now?" Logan asked, uneasy at the thought that he would now be spending his _life_ with James, of all people.

"I guess… we tell the mating class people," James said, stepping closer; Logan automatically stepped back.

"James… I'm not sure about this."

"Yeah. Me neither, but I don't think we have a say in it anymore, do you?" Logan looked away then, a frown on his face.

"I just… need some time before my mind can logically accept this." James frowned but nodded.

"Yeah, me too. I guess we'll talk later?"

"…Yeah, later."

…

"Guys, meet Robin, my match!" Rory was so excited as he bounced from one foot to the other in front of Benny and Ethan; the girl behind him giggled and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Hi guys."

"Hi," they said together, exchanging looks as she looped her arm through Rory's.

"Well, we've got to go "get to know each other"," Robin said, rolling her eyes. "I have to steal him now. It was great meeting you."

"Likewise."

"You too." They watched as she pulled Rory away, who still wore a big goofy grin as he followed her willingly.

"If I ever act like that when I find my 'match', please slap me."

"Gladly."

The two brunettes rolled their eyes as Rory drooled over the girl by his side from across the room and went to their seats, waiting for class to be over.

…

"Who do you like?" Kendall looked at Carlos and shook his head.

"Dude, we're not supposed to like anyone, remember? I'm just waiting for this crush to pass."

"Why? What it they're 'the one'?" Kendall glanced at his bracelets, tracing the faint mark he could see with his eyes.

"They're not. I already know that."

"How?"

"Because of where mine is located, I can immediately know that they aren't."

"Oh…. So who is it?"

"Carlos."

"What? I'll tell you if you tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because… I just don't want to get into it. If I don't think about it-"

"It'll go away."

"Exactly."

"But it doesn't."

"I know."

"Is it Logan? I've seen the way you look at him every now and then."

"Is it James? You go all goo-goo eyes on him every time."

Both were silent then, waiting for the bell to ring so they could go to their last class of the day.

The Mating Class.

…

Benny arrived before Ethan to class because he had to talk to the teacher in their last one; as he made his way to a seat, he found the instructor walking towards him.

"Benjamin 'Benny' Weir?"

"Just Benny, sir."

"Benny, then. I need you to come with me." The tone he used was crisp and professional as he stared at Benny with his beady eyes.

"Why…?"

"We think we've found your match. Come with me." Benny stood there, staring at the man; he knew he should be feeling elated at this thought, but only one thing came to mind.

_How's Ethan going to take this?_

Benny wasn't sure why he thought this, but he did; still, he followed the man with the bushy mustache to a back room where a girl stood, waiting.

"Benny, meet Sally; Sally, this is the young man I told you about." Sally looked to be a year, maybe two, older than him, which long dark hair and creamy caramel skin. Her dark eyes sparkled at him. She was a few inches shorter than him, with long arms that wrapped around him in a sudden hug; he felt way too warm at her touch.

"Hello Benny." Her voice was rich, an unknown accent dominating a good part of her words.

"Uh… hi," Benny squeaked out, making her giggle.

"Benny, Sally here is in her first year of College at the local university. She had taken some time off to come down here and see if she could finally find her match. And we think it's you."

"Why me?"

"The way you described your match on your paper in the beginning of the year. Now, I'll leave you two alone and you can talk and see what you come up with." Like that, the man was gone, leaving them alone.

"Listen, Sally, there has to be a mistake. I'm just… a kid. How can I be your match?" She smiled a serene smile at him and turned around so her back could face him.

"You tell me." Benny watched as she slid her jacket off, revealing an extremely low-backed shirt. Benny had to step back as he caught sight of the dark green dragon-like-winged-mark that stained her caramel skin.

"Oh my God."

…

Ethan didn't see Benny anywhere when he arrived in class, which didn't settle right with him. He sighed and sat down, only for Logan to walk up to him, Kendall behind him.

"Hey Ethan, remember me?"

"Logan. How could I forget the one other person who shares my brain capacity?" Logan smiled and sat down next to him, Kendall just standing there.

"You know Kendall?"

"We've met," Ethan said, pulling on his watch as he briefly glanced at Kendall. "Hi."

"Hi." The two just stared at each other for a moment before Ethan glanced away, looking at Logan.

"So what brings you two over here?"

"Well," Logan said, his voice trailing off as he looked over to where he usually sat, James watching him with desperate hazel eyes, "I just wanted to see how you were doing." Kendall caught the looks between the brown-eyed and hazel-eyed boy with a desperation of his own. Carlos also saw the looks, sitting next to James with his arms crossed in what seemed to be aggravation.

"Oh. Well-"

"E," Benny said, coming up to him. "I need to talk to you. Now."

"…Okay… I'll be right back," he said to Logan and Kendall, getting up and following Benny into the bathroom. "What's up?"

"…I found… my match," he said, his hands twisting in his hair. "How… how did this happen? I wasn't… I'm sorry." Ethan's face had gone blank at his friend's words; no life could be seen in his now dull brown eyes.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Ethan finally got out, his mouth dry as the words forced themselves past his lips. "This is… great."

"E…"

"Congratulations."

"E!" Ethan had turned to walk away, but Benny had grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ethan said, not looking at him, unsure why he was upset. "This is the whole point of our lives, isn't it?"

"…Right." Ethan nodded and walked away to rejoin Kendall and Logan. As he sat down, Kendall sat down next to him.

"You okay?" Kendall asked, surprising both Logan and Ethan.

"…Yeah. I'm fine." Ethan looked at Kendall and their eyes connected, an unknown warmth spreading between them. "Thanks."

Logan watched them with unease stirring in his chest before he turned to see James, who smiled a half-smile at him.

Slowly, his lips lifted in the corner so he could return the smile.

…

**Did ya'll like it? Too much going on? I'd like some feedback.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. More Pairs Come To Light

**So yay, new chapter!**

**Let me tell you something though – there's more to this story than it seems; trust me. We're just not there yet.**

**So, I hope ya'll like it though. **

**Enjoy.**

**Updated: 04/20/2014**

…

"James I don't know," Logan said, pinching his nose with a soft sigh.

"But Loges," James said, pacing in front of him, "We already know-"

"I know-"

"So why don't we-"

"A date though? Is that-"

"Yes." James and Logan just stared at each other before Logan raised his hands in surrender.

"One date. That's all. But-"

"I know. Can't tell anyone. Not yet."

"It's creepy how you know what I'm thinking all the time." James just smiled and reached out a hand to Logan; he stared at it for a moment before he grabbed it, letting the tall brunette pull him away.

…

"E… Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad? That you found your match before me?"

"Yeah."

"No dude, I really am happy for you."

"I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. I didn't want you to be mad at me. That's why I apologized – I felt so _guilty_ and I don't know _why_." Ethan was silent before he paused the video game that the two were playing.

"Well," Ethan began slowly, turning to face his best friend, "I haven't been completely truthful with you, so if anyone should feel guilty, it should be me."

"What do you mean?"

"I think… I think I know who my match is."

"What?! That's great E! Who is it?" Ethan shook his head and smiled at Benny.

"I don't want to say anything in case I'm wrong."

"Well then, talk to her." Ethan had to turn away so Benny couldn't see the smirk that came to his face at the mention of 'her'.

"Maybe I will. If I'm wrong, then I'm wrong."

"Well, I hope you do find her." Ethan couldn't stop the eye roll that came on that time. "What?"

"Nothing," Ethan said with a chuckle, " Let's go back to the game." Benny stared at him, guilt still consuming him.

Then, Ethan smiled at him and he felt elation push back the guilt just a tiny bit.

"Right. The game."

They were silent for a moment before Ethan spoke up.

"So… an older woman huh?"

"Dude… I don't know how that fucking happened, but yeah, an older woman."

"You're only 16. She knows that right?"

"Yeah. We're just working on getting to know each other."

"Best of luck on that." They laughed briefly before Benny looked at Ethan, pausing the game. "What?"

"I really am sorry. I don't know what I'm apologizing for yet, but I'm sorry."

Ethan could only shake his head; there were words for how he was feeling at that moment as he stared at his best friend.

…

James and Logan were laughing as they headed back from the movie, happily enjoying their time together.

"This was fun. More fun than I anticipated," Logan said as James walked him to his door. "Thank you for a fun night James."

"I'm glad you had fun. I did too." They shared a smile before James stepped a little closer. Logan raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on his chest to stop the taller teen from getting closer.

"Were you going to try to kiss me?" James chuckled and shrugged.

"Maybe."

"No. Not tonight." James nodded and pulled Logan's hand from his chest, kissing it. Logan's face flushed from it before he moved to his door. "Goodnight James."

"Night Loges."

…

When school rolled around on Monday, Carlos got called to the principal's office.

"Carlos I presume?" the man asked, a gleeful glint in his dark eyes.

"…Yes?"

"Wonderful! We have found your match!"

"What? How do you know?!"

"You filled out the survey in the beginning of the year correct?"

"Yeah we all did."

"Well, we've connected your survey with that of another student, and we believe that you two are matches."

"…And if we're not?"

"We are very good at what we do young man. I doubt we're wrong about this." Carlos nodded and followed the principal to the nurses' office, where two female students were waiting; it was clear that they were twins, except one had short bleached-blonde hair, the other long dark-chocolate hair. They were short, about 5'3" in height, with average bodies and average looks, both cute in their own way. They smiled as Carlos was brought to a stop in front of them.

"Carlos, meet Jenna and Jessica. Jenna, Jessica, this is Carlos. We believe he is your mate."

"Wait… _both of them?!_"

"Yeah," Jessica, the one with the short blonde hair said with a smile. "As twins-"

"We have a matching mark," Jenna, the dark-haired one, finished with a smile as well. Carlos looked at them and then back at the principal.

"How do we know?"

"Well, we won't ask for the young ladies to show you their mark or vice-versa, unless you want to."

"I don't mind," Carlos said, happy that he had worn cargo-shorts today; lifting the hem of his right leg up, a black mark that started on his thing and wrapped around his leg became visible. The girls smiled in sync as they launched their selves at Carlos with excited squeals.

"Our match!"

…

As Ethan walked into his study hall period, he found Kendall at the table they had shared before.

"Hey," Ethan started out as he approached the table, making the green-eyed teen look up at him with a surprised smile.

"Ethan. What's up?"

"Uh… I was wondering if you wanted to come out in the hallway with me?"

"Sure. What for?"

"…I just want to talk to you, if that's okay?"

"Sure." Kendall got up and followed the smaller teen into the hallway, not sure why he was feeling so nervous. "What's up?" he finally asked once Ethan stopped walking to lean up against a row of lockers. The hallway was empty, everyone in class; Ethan had chosen Study Hall for a reason – they could come and go as they pleased. The teacher didn't care. Plus, Ethan didn't have to worry about anyone else seeing what he was about to do. "Ethan?"

"Kendall… have you found your match yet?" Kendall shook his head and leaned against the lockers.

"Nope. I guess they aren't here. Or they just haven't shown up yet. But, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I think Logan and James are hiding something from me. Every time I see them together, and then they see me, they look really freaked and get as far away from each other as possible."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kendall shrugged and looked at Ethan then.

"I just wanted to get that out. So, what did you need to talk about?" Ethan took a deep breath then and took off his watch, stretching his arm so it was now in front of Kendall.

"That." Kendall looked at the pale wrist in front of him and slowly raised a finger to trace over it.

"That's…mine."

"Yeah."

"Which means…"

"Yeah." Kendall looked at Ethan, who just smiled apologetically.

"Wow. It's…you."

…

**Woooo there's that.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Confusion At Its Best

**So this story is slowly going along. I'm trying!**

**Thanks for reading anyways.**

******Updated: 04/23/2014**

…

"How… how is this possible?" Kendall finally asked – he had dutifully followed Ethan back to Study Hall, where the two sat at their table, facing each other. Kendall had been paralyzed for a few minutes as he processed what the small brunette across from him had revealed. Ethan just shrugged at Kendall's words and sighed as he continued to read his book. "How did you know?" Ethan closed his book and looked at Kendall then, taking in the messy blonde hair and the shiny-green eyes that were aimed at him in shock, surprise, and confusion.

"When you bumped into me on the first day of Mating Class. You offered me your hand to help me up. I saw it under your bracelets."

"_You've known since then and didn't tell me?!_"

"I wanted to be sure. But now all of our friends are paired up, so I figured it was time to let you know."

"None of my friends are paired up yet… Unless you know something _else_ you aren't sharing with me." Ethan shrugged and looked back at his book. _"Ethan_."

"You said it yourself – James and Logan were hiding something from you… if you just watch the way they've begun to act around each other… it's a simple observation really. And as for Carlos, I was heading to the library this morning when I heard him talking with the principal," Ethan said with another shrug. Kendall sat back in his seat and thought about what Ethan had just told him before the words really registered.

"Wait! You think… James and Logan?"

"It's just a theory."

"… I'll worry about that in a minute. What about … us?" Ethan looked at Kendall and smiled softly.

"I know you probably never planned on a guy being your match. I know I definitely didn't; but here we are."

"Here we are." Ethan smiled at Kendall, who returned it hesitantly. "So… you like sports?"

…

"We should tell Kendall and Carlos," Logan told James, who was standing over him, one arm braced against the locker which Logan was leaning against. "I mean… they're our best friends. If we're going to give this a shot…"

"Yeah," James said, leaning a little closer to James. Logan blushed and looked away.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Being James Diamond. Just stop," he said, pursing his lips.

"I'm sorry," James said, nudging Logan. "I'm going to tell Kendall, and you tell Carlos."

"Why do you get Kendall?"

"Because… he's protective of you. We all know how he is. It's better if I tell him; then he won't try to punch you." Logan chuckled and patted James's arm.

"Let me tell him. Okay?" James nodded and Logan skirted pass him. "I'll see you later. Tell Carlos!"

"I will!"

…

"Wait wait wait. You mean to tell me that you and that guy _Kendall_ are matches?" Benny asked while he and Ethan ate lunch. Ethan nodded while Benny gaped at him. "How… how is that _possible_? I mean… you're not _gay_, are you?"

"No Benny," Ethan said with an aggravated sigh. "But I don't have a choice in the matter. Kendall and I match."

"But… I mean…"

"Why's it bother you anyways?" Ethan asked, suddenly defensive. "Not all of us can have a hot older woman as our match."

"Hey I had no control over that!"

"Exactly! Like I had no control over me and Kendall! So we just have to deal with this!"

"… What's wrong with us?"

"I don't know," Ethan said with a sigh. "We've never been this… defensive towards each other."

"We've never had to share each other before." Ethan looked at the serious expression on his friend's face and realized he was right.

"Yeah, we haven't, had we?"

"I didn't think… I didn't think it would be this hard to do."

"Yeah… we'll figure something out, won't we?"

"Yeah, of course we will."

…

Kendall looked at Logan, who blushed at his stare and looked down at his feet.

"What did you have to tell me?"

"… I found my match." Kendall's face was impassive as he thought about what Ethan had told him earlier and what Logan was telling him now.

"Did you now? And may I ask who it is?"

"… James," Logan whispered, making Kendall see red for a minute before he shook his head.

"Well, good for you two. And guess what, so did I."

"Really?! … Who is it?"

"That guy, Ethan? Yeah, we match," Kendall said, showing his bracelet-covered wrist to Logan. He didn't miss the look in Logan's eyes as he processed that.

"Well, that's great. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah… same here." They were silent for a moment before Logan looked at Kendall.

"Are you mad?"

"No," Kendall said with a reluctant sigh. "Just… confused."

"Me too."

"I doubt we're confused for the same reasons." Logan looked at Kendall and grasped his wrist in a soft grip for a minute.

"I'm sorry Kendall."

"Don't be Loges. Shit happens." Logan and Kendall just stared at each other before they both sighed and went their separate ways.

…

"So you and Logan huh?" Carlos asked, making James nod. "Wow. Did not expect that to happen."

"Yeah… but I mean, you got twins! That's gonna be fun to deal with." Carlos rolled his eyes at that and sighed.

"Yeah, I've got my hands full." The two nodded in understanding before Carlos leaned forward. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it buddy?"

"I kinda… hoped it would've been you."

"Me? Why?"

"I had this little crush on you. But I'm glad you're with Logan. You two will be good for each other."

"You… liked me?" Carlos nodded and the shrugged. "I'm sorry Los."

"Don't be," he said, waving his hand at James. "I'm happy for you. Really."

"I'm happy for you too." The two shared soft smiles before they got up.

"Tell Logan to treat you right. Otherwise I'll go crazy on him." James chuckled and nodded.

"I'll make sure to let him know."

…

"Was I right?" Kendall and Ethan were sitting next to each other in the Mating Class today, trying to get to know each other. Kendall rested his hand on Ethan's and leaned his head back, seeing James and Logan as well as Carlos and his Twins talking to each other.

"Yep."

"You okay?"

"I don't know… Logan and I have always been close, and now…"

"He's gone. I know how that feels." Kendall looked and followed Ethan's eyesight, where Benny and his match Sally were talking quietly to each other, her hand on his knee the whole time.

"At least we found each other. Right? There's a bright side." Ethan looked at Kendall and smiled, turning his hand so their fingers interlocked.

"Yeah. That is the bright side, isn't it?"

…

**Aw, so many feelings going on here!**

**I hope ya'll liked it and thanks for reading!**

**See ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	8. The Price Of Love

**New chapter time! Hope ya'll like it :D**

******Updated: 04/25/2014**

…

"So… what do we do now?" Ethan looked at Kendall, who was walking with him on their way home.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… we're matches."

"Yes we are."

"Shouldn't we… do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know… figure out what we're supposed to do?" Ethan turned to Kendall, an amused look in his eye.

"Like what?"

"Well…. This is gonna sound corny but I always imagined, when I found my mate, that I'd grab her and give her a big kiss because it would be amazing and perfect and-" Kendall was cut off by Ethan grabbing his shirt and yanking him down, pressing his lips to his. Kendall found himself melting into the kiss, but not for long as Ethan ended it.

"There ya go. Got your big kiss." Ethan chuckled and continued walking.

"Hey wait up!" Ethan laughed as Kendall hurried to catch up with him. "Would you wanna, maybe… watch a movie at my place?" Ethan smiled at him and nodded.

"I'd like that."

…

"Hey Loges?"

"Yeah James?"

"… Can I do something?"

"I guess. What is it?" James looked at Logan, who had stayed behind as James worked out in the school's weight room after school ended. James took a deep breath and sat up, facing him.

"Come here." Logan moved a little closer so James could reach for his hands. He moved their fingers so they could interlock together, pleased to see that they fit perfectly together. He tugged Logan a little closer and stood up, pulling them closer together still. "Stay still, okay?"

"Okay." James grinned and leaned down. Logan knew what was coming and waited for it. James slowly pressed their lips together. Logan leaned closer into the kiss, his hands untangling from James's only to brace against his shoulders. James' wound against his waist, pulling the slighter teen to him. Their kisses grew heated as they stumbled blindly to lean against a wall.

They had lost all sense of where they were and what they were doing; suddenly lost in each other, things heated up quickly for the two brunettes. James pulled away only to pull off his shirt, Logan copying the movement. As their flushed skin met, Logan surprised James with a pleased sounding groan escaping his lips. James pressed his hips closer, pleased to feel Logan as hard as he was. Maneuvering a bit, he picked the smaller teen up, who wrapped his legs around James's waist.

Their kisses grew faster and needier as James and Logan's hands each searched for the other's pants.

"James, James wait," Logan murmured as James brought his lips to his neck, kissing and biting hard on the soft skin. "James."

"Hmm?"

"We're… we're still in school. James stop." James seemed to come to his senses and moved away, staring at Logan's flushed face.

"Oh my God…" James muttered, making Logan nod.

"Yeah." James let him down and the two of them stood there, shirtless and awkward before James raised a hand and traced it down the curved mark on Logan's chest.

"You're beautiful." Logan found himself blushing and moved to give James a small kiss.

"We should get going."

…

Ethan was almost at his house on his walk home from Kendall's house, his hair significantly ruffled and face lightly flushed, when he realized someone was on his front porch. Moving a little quicker, he recognized the form.

"Benny. What's up?" Benny stood up from the porch and took one look at Ethan, a feeling building up in his chest at the expression on his friend's face.

"E… where were you?"

"I was with Kendall."

"_Kendall?!_ You guys just found out… and you're already spending time with him?"

"Well I wanted to get to know him."

"Looks like you did more than that." Ethan felt his face heat up at the accusation in his friend's voice before he took a step closer to him.

"Why the _fuck_ does it matter to you what I did with him? Huh? Why is it any of your _fucking_ business?"

"I don't like seeing you with someone else!" The two boys stopped at Benny's outburst, Ethan's face changing from anger to confusion.

"What?" Benny stood there, jaw clenched as if to keep himself from saying anything else. He just shook his head at Ethan's question, not even looking at the other teen now. "Dammit Benny quit being an ass and talk to me!"

"I don't like it. And I don't understand _why_. It bothers me so much to know you were at his house, doing _things –_ don't deny it I can tell by the look on your face. But it makes… makes my skin _crawl_ to think of you over there."

"Well too bad," Ethan said, shaking his head at the tone of voice Benny was using on him. "You're just going to have to accept that Kendall and I are going to be together now. Fate's cruel sometimes, but that's how it is. And if you can't accept it, then I guess this is goodbye." Ethan moved around his taller counterpart and up the small stairs to his front porch.

"Wait, E." Ethan turned and looked at him.

"What?" Benny bounded up the stairs and grabbed Ethan by the arms.

"I don't hate that it's a guy if that's what you think." Ethan was silent as he waited for Benny to continue. "I don't like that you're being taken away from me."

"You never had me to begin with B. Goodnight." Ethan retched himself free and entered his house, leaving Benny alone on the porch, only his thoughts to keep him company.

…

Carlos sat in a corner of the library the next day at school, hiding from his matches. He had been so excited to find out that he not only had one, but _two_! But now…

He just wanted to get away from them.

He hid behind a large stack of books, sitting on the floor with his homework in front of him. As he heard hurried footsteps approach his spot, he put the book up right in his face, hoping to appear busy. He heard a body crash on the ground next to him, a breath panting from exertion. Peeking, he saw, not his matches, but a blonde-haired boy, who looked around nervously before he noticed Carlos.

"Dude, is it okay if I hide here? I met my match but she won't _shut up!_"

"Sure… that's what I'm doing."

"Really? I'm Rory."

"Carlos."

The two hidden teens sat there, talking quietly as long as they could, avoiding the fate that awaited them.

…

**Like I said, nothing is what it seems in this story… at least not right now. That could always change.**

**I hope ya'll enjoyed it though and thanks for reading!**

**See ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	9. I Can't Lose You

**So yaaaay new chapter time!**

**I hope ya'll like it!**

******Updated: 04/27/2014**

…

"I'm sorry that happened," Kendall said to Ethan as they sat in Study Hall, rubbing a hand comfortingly around his shoulders. Ethan leaned into the touch and grinned at Kendall.

"Don't be. Benny is just… protective I guess. We've always been really close; but now, we aren't spending as much time together, and it's just…"

"Tearing you apart?"

"Kind of. How'd you know?"

"The same thing is happening to me and my friends I think," he said, moving to rest his arms on the table. "I don't like it, but what can we do?"

"Maybe we need to spend more time with them and less with each other?"

"But I don't _want_ to do that. I wanna spend time with you." Ethan smiled at Kendall and found himself running his fingers through the soft blonde hair.

"What can we do then?"

"I have no idea."

…

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me for lunch Sally," Benny said, making the woman across from him give him a pleased expression.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," she said, reaching over to place a hand on his. "We are going to be together for a long time after all. Why not start now?"

"Yeah…" She grinned at him and ran her fingers lightly over his hand.

"I love you so much already. I can't wait for forever." Benny nodded and smiled, but felt uneasy about this.

Sally was a great girl, and the match to his mark, which meant that she was made _for_ him.

She was everything he could have wanted and more – smart, funny, beautiful, and attracted to him.

But he couldn't bring himself to like her.

…

"What?"

"I'm just saying," Logan said slowly, watching James carefully as he spoke. "That things heated up way too fast the other day. I think… We just need to take it slow for a while."

"There's a difference between 'taking it slow' and 'staying the fuck away from each other' Loges," James said, making the shorter brunette shake his head.

"James, you know I adore you, I always have. But this… we need to slow down."

"Why?"

"Because we almost had sex in the school's weight room, remember?" James grinned at that, making Logan blush. "And we can't. Okay?"

"_Fine_," James said with a huff, "I'll go see Carlos, you go see Kendall. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Logan leaned up and gave James a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Later."

…

Carlos was surprised by how much he and the blonde boy Rory were getting along.

"So you love corndogs too?" he whispered, watching as the blonde boy nodded energetically.

"They're only like the _best_ food on the planet!"

"Right? No one else seems to understand that!" The two shared happy smiles as they scooted closer, whispers growing softer; they were still hiding out in the library after all.

They had hid there all day, avoiding anyone and everyone.

"Did you ever wanna be a superhero?" Rory asked next, making Carlos grin.

"Only like every day of my life!" They laughed now and continued talking, only to hear footsteps come their way. They both hid behind books as they waited with baited breath.

"Carlos?" Carlos shifted the book to see James looking at him in surprise. "What are you doing back here? Everyone thought you were absent today." Carlos chuckled and moved his book, Rory copying the movement. Motioning for James to crouch down with them before he began to speak.

"I'm hiding. My matches are fucking crazy. I don't want them as my match, so I'm hiding. My new friend Rory here is doing the same thing." James looked at them and shook his head.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, but I guess you're busy."

"No, wait, what is it?" James looked at Carlos and smiled sadly before he playfully rubbed the Latino's head.

"Don't worry. We'll talk later. Good luck hiding for long though, I saw the twins heading this way." Carlos blanched at that and stood up quickly.

"I'm running. Talk to later Rory. Come on James!" Carlos grabbed James by the wrist and tugged him away behind him.

"Good luck bro!" Rory called back before he hid behind his book as someone shushed him.

…

Benny found Ethan during gym, where the shorter was sitting in a far corner of the bleachers, playing a handheld video game.

"Hey." Ethan looked up at the voice, pausing his game before he spoke.

"Hey."

"Listen, E… I'm sorry." Ethan was quiet as he waited. "I… I don't wanna talk about this here though. Can we go to the hallway or something?"

"Sure," Ethan said, getting up and following Benny out to the empty hall. "Now what?" Benny seemed to be chewing over his words before he spoke quietly.

"I don't know why, but I got so… _jealous_ of you and Kendall. Maybe because he's a guy, maybe not. I feel like I'm losing my best friend though, and I _can't_ lose you E. I mean-"

"Benny. You're right – you _can't_ lose me." Benny smiled at that before Ethan spoke again. "Kendall and I match though; you're going to have to accept me and him are… together."

"I know. I went on a date with Sally today though, and… I can't see myself with her. Can you see yourself with him?" Ethan shrugged and leaned against the wall, blowing out a huff of air in thought.

"No. Not really. He's a great guy, but he doesn't seem… all there. He's always distracted by something… But what's it matter? No one has ever _not_ been with their match. It's unheard of. Kendall and I, and Sally and you, will be together. That's the way it has to be."

"I wanna break the cycle."

"I know. Me too."

…

"So you and James are taking a break?" Kendall asked Logan, who nodded as he carefully highlighted a line on his paper.

"Yep. We just… we were moving too fast." Kendall nodded as he watched Logan.

"I'm glad." Logan looked up, a pink blush spreading over his cheeks.

"What?"

"I've missed you." The blush darkened as he looked down, biting his lip before he whispered back.

"I've missed you too."

…

**I once got asked a question for this story : "Why do they sound so girly?" Well 1) I'm a girl, so I tend to write like I talk – sorry about that. And 2) They live in a world where it is **_**centered**_** around romance – that's gotta make anyone a little on the girly side.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading! See ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	10. Breaking The Rules

**Okay so I got FINALS coming up, so this might be last my update for about a week [maybe not, I might just say screw it and write anyways… we'll see]**

**I know this story is kinda slow… I'm really trying to fix that, but I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not…**

**Updated: 04/29/2014 [My time!]**

…

"You think they'll find us here?"

"Unless they set the janitor after us? No." Carlos breathed a sigh of relief as he sat back on the floor, facing James. He had opened the first door he had found, tugging the tall brunette behind him as they ran from his matches. "Are they really _that_ bad?"

"_**Yes**_," Carlos said, stressing the word. "They… they're… I can't describe it. One of them is already planning our wedding while the other is planning our children's names! I don't want any of that!" James nodded and then shrugged.

"At least they want to do all that stuff with you."

"Yeah but…" Carlos trailed off with a shrug. "I don't know. I just don't like them. How can I be with someone I don't like?"

"You'll grow to like them."

"Will I?" The two friends were silent before James scooted forward.

"Hey, Los, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You having to deal with this. I know… I haven't been the best friend to you that I've could've been. And I'm sorry for that."

"Dude, its fine," Carlos said with an understanding smile. "You and Logan are meant to be together, so you've been busy with him. It happens. Literally."

"I know… But… I don't know. You know I care for Logan…"

"Yeah… but?"

"Ever since you told me you had hoped it would've been me… I haven't stopped thinking about that."

"Oh."

"Yeah…. I'm sorry."

"No… no it's fine. I mean… I'm flattered actually." James chuckled and scooted to where he was sitting next to Carlos. "I'm sorry I got into your head like that."

"It's fine. I don't mind." Carlos found himself blushing as James shot him a flirty grin.

"James…"

"What?"

"…Nothing," Carlos mumbled, resting his head on James's shoulder. "I just…" He trailed off and looked up at James, who smiled at him.

"What is it?" Carlos didn't say anything as he leaned up, pressing his lips to James's. James stilled before he placed his hand at that nape of Carlos's neck, pulling him closer to him and deepening the kiss.

…

"Ken?"

"Yeah Loges?"

"…Do you like being with Ethan?" Kendall shrugged and looked at Logan, smiling; the two of them had ditched to rest of the day and were at the park, sitting by the small pond it held, just watching the water ripple in the light wind.

"He's great. We get along great and all that stuff."

"I hear a but coming on."

"I don't know. I like him. I really do. But I don't feel like I can… connect to him, ya know?"

"I understand how you feel. I hate this stupid mating process. Why can we just fall in love and enjoy it before we decide to settle down? Why does fate have to choose for us?"

"Because this is one fucked up world we live in."

"You've got that right." They shared a laugh before Kendall reached over and held Logan's hand, surprising him.

He stared at the long fingers entangled with his and found a smile come to his face before he squeezed his hand, making the blonde smile back at him.

"This is nice."

"Yeah, it really is."

…

"I hate this."

"Why?"

"I don't _want_ to be with and I don't want you to be with him." Ethan found in himself sighing in exasperation at his friend's words.

"Well boo-fucking-hoo, we gotta do that. It's how the fucking world works these days."

"E, I just… I don't want this."

"I know you don't. But this is our life now."

"I wanna change that."

"How? How could you ever imagine being with someone that wasn't your match? Huh? Tell me how you plan to do this oh-smart-ass-one."

"I don't know… but if I find a way to break the cycle… Will you… will you break it with me?" Ethan blinked at that, surprised; he hadn't expected the conversation to turn in that direction.

"B-"

"I don't mean we run away and get married in Vegas or something, but… just stay with me." Ethan was shaking his head, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"You're crazy."

"That's not a no."

Ethan chuckled before he murmured quietly to himself; Benny didn't hear him, and that was fine.

"No, it's not."

…

Rory was still in the library when a girl happened upon him, squeaking in surprise.

"Sorry. I was looking for a book," she whispered, blushing in embarrassment. Rory stared at her, eyes wide.

There was nothing special about this girl; she was of average size, height, and build; a little on the chubbier side with curves to show it. Her hair was brown, plain and simple, and pulled into a simple ponytail at the nape of her neck. Glasses framed her eyes, which were brown as well. She wore plain jeans and a plain shirt with simple sneakers.

Yes, she was just a plain and simple girl.

And Rory was stunned.

When she had walked up to him, and when he had saw her, it was like the air was knocked out of his chest. He didn't understand how he could be feeling this way towards a girl he didn't even know, hadn't even met! But he was.

"Uh… I'm sorry, I was hiding," he said, getting up to look at her. She had to tilt her head up a bit to see him, an embarrassed look covering her face.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," she said, turning to the shelves so she didn't have to look at him, a blush seemingly permanent on her face.

"I'm Rory." She looked at him before she looked away, the blush darkening.

"Lisa." He stood next to her and looked at the books too, watching her out of the corner of his eye; he could see the blush get darker the longer he stood there.

"Lisa?"

"Y-yes?"

"Would you like to have lunch with me sometime?" She looked at him now, eyes wide and lips part as she tried to find an answer.

"I… I don't know."

"It's just lunch. Please?" She blushed even harder but nodded.

"S-sure."

…

**Kinda short, I know. Sorry about that, but hey, it happens!**

**So, lots going on **_**still**_**. I got some plans though. It'll all work out the way it should in the end.**

**-JustMe133**


	11. Our Happy Ending

**Wooo, finals are over, which means its UPDATE TIME!**

**So, I was thinking, this is gonna be the end.**

**I hope ya'll like it and thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Ended: 05/08/2014  
**

…

James and Carlos sat there, staring at each other. When they had stopped kissing and pulled apart, they went from friends to uncomfortable and awkward.

"James… I'm sorry."

"Don't be," James said, blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We just… we can't kiss again."

"Right." They were silent before James stood up.

"School's over. Want to… ditch?"

"Yeah." James grinned and pulled Carlos behind him, the two of them sneaking out of the school hand-in-hand.

…

Ethan and Benny were sitting there, talking, when Rory came up to them and placed his hand on Benny's shoulder. The two of them looked at him before he let out a whine.

"You okay there Ror?"

"I'm in love."

"Congratulations?"

"She's not my match," he stated miserably. "This sucks."

"Welcome to the club," Benny said, looking at Ethan, who shook his head and looked at the blonde. "We're trying to find a way to change it."

"When you do, let me know."

…

When school let out for the day, Ethan went home and, despite his mind protesting, began to do some online searching.

What he found made a smile break out across his face, whether he wanted it to or not.

With an eagerness he couldn't place, he began to print out multiple articles.

…

Logan was lounging with Kendall, hating to admit how amazing spending time with the blonde felt, when his phone began to ring.

"It's James," he said, sitting up to answer the call. Kendall pouted but moved so his arms wound around the shorter brunette. "Hello?"

"_Logan. Hey, I…I wanted to tell you something."_

"What is it?"

"_Just… don't be mind at me okay?"_

"Okay…"

"_I…. I kissed Carlos."_ Logan sat there in silence for a moment before he remembered he was still on the phone. _"Loges?"_

"I…" Logan couldn't get any words out, so Kendall took the phone.

"James?"

"_Kendall? What happened to Logan?"_

"I think you sent him into shock with whatever you told him. I'll have him call you back, okay?"

"_Okay… Tell him I'm sorry?"_

"Sure." While Kendall ended the call, he turned to Logan, who was still silent. "What happened?"

"He kissed Carlos. I can't decide if I'm upset or relieved. I think… I'm both? Yeah, both." Kendall nodded and then turned thoughtful.

"Ya know, if he can kiss someone else, you should be allowed to kiss someone too." Logan chuckled and leaned over, giving Kendall a quick kiss. Kendall was stunned that Logan actually did that.

"That's all you get." Kendall was about to reply when his phone began to ring.

"It's Ethan. Hello?"

"_Kendall, can you gather all your friends and meet me at my house?"_

"Why? What's up?"

"_I think I found something that will help all of us. Just get Logan, James, and Carlos and come here ASAP."_

"All right. Bye."

"What was that about?"

"Ethan found something. He wants us all over there."

"When?"

"Now."

…

"What is it E?" Benny asked as he and Rory sat around his kitchen table. Ethan shook his head and looked through his papers before he grinned.

"Something that could benefit everyone, if it's true…" Before he could continue though there was a knocking on his door.

"I've got it," Rory said, getting up and letting everyone else in; along with Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos came Lisa, who Rory had called over after hunting down her number online. Once everyone was seated, Ethan pulled out his papers and stood straighter before sighed.

"I know none of you are happy with who you're matched up with. I'm not stupid," he said, turning to Kendall, who looked guilty. "And I know there's someone else you'd all rather be with. And as far as _we _were _aware_ of, there was no other way. But there is."

"What?!" Everyone cried, making Ethan grin as he laid out a piece of paper.

"There's a small city, practically in the middle of nowhere, where people who don't have matches or don't like their matches and actually _fall in love_, can go to. They don't ask questions, they don't care if you don't match… you just have to fill out a form or two and they let you live there, no questions ask. You have to be at least 16 to go."

"Then why does everyone tell us we _have_ to be with our match?"

"We're creatures of habit," Logan said, answering Rory's question. "We do what we're told because we're raised to believe it's for the best. And for some people, it probably is – some people really _thrive_ from being matched up. But there has to be some people that can't stand each other and are forced to live the rest of their lives together."

"Exactly."

"Then what are we waiting for?" They all looked at each other before the respective matches in the room met eyes with each other – Logan and James and Kendall and Ethan.

"Ethan?" Kendall asked, about to speak when the brunette cut him off.

"We'll make great friends Ken." Kendall smiled and nodded before he snuck an around Logan's shoulders; Logan smiled at James, who returned it with an arm looping around Carlos. Ethan then turned to Benny, who was grinning at him. "You should tell Sally you can't be with her." Benny nodded and stepped out of the room; Carlos, Rory, and Lisa all did the same.

"Lisa, you'll come with me?" Rory asked, honestly surprised that she was about to call her match.

"O-of course. I felt a c-connection to you im-immediately. I hope you don't mind the shy-shyness."

"Not at all."

After angered, upsetting, wailing calls, they all gathered back around.

"Well then, when do we leave?"

…

**~6 months later~**

"I know mom, I miss you too," Ethan said into the phone, rolling his eyes she spoke. "I can't come home, you know that. I'm _happy_ here. That's all that matters, right?" Another pause. "I know, I miss you guys too. Maybe I can come visit for the summer or something. Yeah, bye." After he hung up, he felt arms wrap around him.

"This is the way it should've been," Benny said, looking at the mark on Ethan's exposed wrist. "No more hiding; we can be together, live together, love each other." Ethan rolled his eyes before he pushed Benny away.

"We share a house with three other couples, remember?"

"And they're all a lot worse than us."

"He's right," Lisa said, who was reading in a corner of the room. "James and Carlos are like rabbits."

"We're not that bad!" the two cried from their spots on the floor, where they were playing Battleship.

"You really are," Rory said, coming to perch next to Lisa. "Then again, Kendall and Logan are pretty bad too."

"And we'd be doing that right now if you'd all shut up!" Kendall cried, popping his head out of their shared bedroom before slamming the door on them.

"See, all of them get to have sex! Why can't we?" Benny whined, making Ethan shake his head.

"Because it's more fun to tease you."

"I'll show you teasing!" Benny cried, grabbing Ethan and slinging him over his shoulder, making the others laugh as he took him to their room, slamming the door behind them.

…

**Aw yay, happy ending for everyone!**

**I know it seemed rushed, blah-blah-blah, but I felt I was just dragging this out, and therefore, ended it.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews between then and now.**

**See ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
